Doble personalidad doble
by damydark
Summary: Shadow cae en una maquina modificada cuya función original era separar la personalidad Dark de Sonic. Ahora el debe cumplir sus verdaderos sentimientos si quiere absorber a sus otros yo que salen de su cuerpo. Muy mal summary pero pasen a leer por favor.
1. Chapter 1

¿Adivina qué?

N/A: Eh decidido escribir una historia o secuela de mi historia "Apuesto a que no" quisiera que tuviera el mismo impacto que tuvo la primera parte así que a ver qué pasa, no sin antes suplicar que dejasen comentarios si no es mucho pedir.

Luego de la apuesta que hicieron Sonic y Shadow, este último tuvo que contarle que avía ocurrido ese día antes de que anocheciera en casa de Amy, porque el otro no se conformaba con ninguna excusa, decía que avía escuchado ruidos extraños y que quería saber que paso exactamente. Después de que se lo dijo este no reacciono, se quedó pensando un momento, a Shadow esto le extraño y hasta creía que querría golpearlo, pero no, de manera algo rara solo le dijo que esperaba y se vieran en otro momento, y que lo disculpara por irse pero que ahora se encontraba ocupado, solo lo toco el hombro y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

-¡Oh! Por cierto Shadow,-su voz sonaba un tanto seria- cumpliré mi parte del trato, de eso no te preocupes, hasta luego hermano-y se fue corriendo si verlo siquiera.

-Qué extraño…creí que me golpearía o algo parecido-se encogió de hombros-bueno supongo que por fin está madurando.

Se fue sin darle mucha importancia al asunto o a la forma en la que se comporta su contraparte azul. Paso más o menos un mes, ni él ni Amy avían hablado del beso, a ella le ponía nerviosa el asunto, no sabría que responderle si le preguntaba acerca de eso, el día después cuando se vieron bajo de su árbol estaba esperando que le acusara o gritara de lo que paso entre los dos, pero eso nunca paso, se dijo que si el no hablaría entonces ella menos; el por otra parte prefería no hablar de eso, estaba muy confundido, con ella y consigo mismo, siempre se preguntaba porque lo beso si savia que no era Sonic, oh si solo lo avía usado para desahogarse de todo lo que ese erizo mal agradecido le avía echo, no comprendía por qué y prefería no preguntar, no quería arruinar la amistad y confianza que se tenían luego de tanto tiempo de trabajar para eso.

Era una linda tarde despejada, caminaba tranquilo al taller de Tails, avían llamado a todos para encellar su nuevo invento; Amy le obligaba a asistir a reuniones, convivencias, fiestas, salidas o cualquier cosa que su grupo organizaba, y por eso es que ahora también le llamaban a él por cualquier cosa. Además, luego de esa reunión podía irse con Amy a su lugar para platicar o al parque por un helado de chocolate, el favorito de la jovencita; a Shadow siempre le avía gustado la manera que comía, trataba de chuparlo hasta el cono pero se terminaba manchando la nariz, los labios y la barbilla, y luego de eso el agarraba un poco con el dedo y le embarraba aún más la cara; pero eso solo ocurría cuando estaban completamente solos, sin nadie que los pudiese ver. Ya avía llegado.

-Hola Tails.

-Oh Shadow, hola, no me digas que viniste por el mensaje que envié.

-Estaba por la zona, y me pareció interesante los cambios que avías hecho a tu avión.

-Gracias pero aún tengo unos problemas, les envié otro mensaje diciendo que se cancelaba, que aún no lograba que funcionara completamente.

-¿Enserio? No me llego nada, quizás porque eh tenido unos problemas con mi comunicador de muñeca, se cortan las llamadas o no llegan completos los mensajes.

-Dámelo si quieres, lo reparare en unos minutos, se debieron a ver pelado los claves o movido los discos internos.

-Nunca eh sido bueno para los comunicadores de muñeca; y dime ¿Qué es lo que le falta a tu avión?

-Oh es un error que tuve de números,-se puso unos lentes para tratar de ver cuál era el problema del comunicador-no calcule bien la fuerza para impulsar todo el avión incluyendo al pasajero, use unos antiguos datos del tornado para hacerlo y cuando lo probé no llego a la altura deseada ni en el momento deseado. Me distraje con mi otro invento al hacer los cálculos, por eso me equivoque y ahora tengo que cambiar toda la turbina por una con el doble de su capacidad.

-¿qué tal si en vez de hacer eso, cambias las hélices de la turbina?, eso te dará un impulso mayor, y además inclina tu avión unos 80 grados para que rompa con el viento, me imagino que con eso obtendrás un impulso dos o tres veces mayor que el que ya tienes.

-¡Tienes razón Shadow! No pensé en la resistencia del viento, muchas gracias. Ten solo era de ajustar el canal en que recibías llamadas o mensajes, te lo agradezco, me pondré a trabajar en este momento.

-De nada, nos vemos luego y sabes como encontrarme si necesitas ayuda para encontrar las hélices.

-Por supuesto, hasta pronto.

"que bien que pude ayudar al zorrito, además que me ayudo con mi comunicador, así podré llamar a Rose para decirle que me espere un minuto"

-Rose, ¿estas hay?

-Hola Shadow, veo que por fin pudiste arreglar tu celular de muñeca.

-Es un comunicador, y fue el zorrito de dos colas quien me lo reparo, escucha solo llamaba para decirte que no te desesperes, ya voy para allá.

-Oh Shadow, espera no estoy donde siempre.

-¿No? ¿Estás en el parque?

-No Shadow, es que…tengo un compromiso hoy y no podré ir contigo, te deje un mensaje con Rouge para que te avisara.

-No me dijo nada…bueno no importa, será en otro momento, hasta luego entonces Rose.

-Hasta luego Shadow, lo siento.

No podría estar hoy con él por un compromiso, ya antes avía pasado así, pero le avisaba con anticipación siempre que ocurría eso, le pareció algo extraño que no le dijera nada ayer o antier, pero quizás algo le salió de sorpresa, sí eso debió ser.

Estaba caminando por la calle hasta su apartamento, más bien de Rouge, pero era raro que pasara el día allí y cuando llegaba era muy entrada la noche.

Al día siguiente Shadow estaba sentado debajo del árbol esperando, ya se avía acostumbrado que la eriza llegara a veces tarde.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar.

-No te preocupes Rose, no pasaron más de 20 min.

-Que gracioso.

-Es la verdad niñita.

-Como sea, cuando una mujer llega tarde es porque se estaba poniendo bella.

-Entonces de vistes haber llegado hace 20 min-guillo de ojo.

-Eres un lanzado.

-Solo cuando estoy contigo, me da gracia las caras que pones.

-Oye ¿Adivina qué?-le pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos y tomándole de las manos.

-No me digas que seré papa por que no te la creeré.

¡Pas!

-¡Eres imposible a veces!-estaba tirado boca abajo, la cara en la tierra y con un chipote en la cabeza, ella sentada sobre el enojada y con su martillo en el hombro.

-No me gustan las adivinanzas ¿qué quieres contarme?

-¡Sonic me pidió ser su novia ayer!

Shadow se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio viendo los pájaros volar.

"No te entiendo Rose, la verdad que no"

_-Así que ayer fuiste a una cita._

"No sé por qué siento así mi pecho, como una punzada o algo, preocupándome con que algo malo le hubiera salido de pronto y por eso no avías podido ir a pasar el día como siempre hacemos"

_-¡Sí! ¿No es fabuloso? Hace tiempo Sonic dejo de molestarme y tratarme mal, ahora es todo un caballero, me llamaba para que comiéramos o desayunáramos juntos, o me llevaba a correr con él, eso que tanto le gusta, me llevo a que lo hiciéramos juntos._

"No entiendes Rose, eso no me llama la atención…pero te escucho con atención aunque no me agrade"

_-Nunca me contaste de tus salidas con él en ninguna de nuestras pláticas._

"Eso es lo que no me gusto"

_-No savia como reaccionarias._

"Ni yo sé cómo lo aria pero prefería eso a enterarme de así…" Cerraba los ojos y continuaba recordando.

_-… ¿Qué le respondiste?_

"Confiaba ciegamente que tendrías dignidad y lo rechazarías…fui un tonto" apretando un puño.

_-¡Que sí! ¿Cómo podría rechazarlo? Me llevo a un hermoso restaurante, me tomo la mano y lo pidió "Amy te quiero mucho, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" nunca escuche mejores palabras en la vida y esa sonrisa tan suya._

"Deberías haberte escuchado, parecías una niñita pequeña emocionada por una tontería"

_-¿Te das cuenta que es el mismo erizo que te molestaba y trataba mal?_

_-El cambio Shadow, ahora me trata muy bien, salimos a caminar y compramos helado de avellana, ese es su favorito._

_-Rose…ese es el sabor favorito de él, pero no el tuyo, tu odias la avellana._

_-Pero estábamos juntos y el comía del mío._

_-No te entiendo, y no quiero seguir escuchando-se levantó de golpe y ella callo de su espalda._

_-¡Te quejas de Sonic, pero al menos él no me maltrata!_

_-¡Yo tampoco te maltrato! ¡Yo te cuido, yo te doy lo que me pides, yo soy el que te levanta en las mañanas para que no llegues tarde a tu trabajo! ¡Yo te doy el helado que te gusta aunque a mí me guste más de otro sabor! ¡Yo trato de mostrarte dignidad y orgullo por ti misma! ¡Y que no aceptes a cualquiera en tu vida, porque no cualquiera es digno!_

"¿Por qué saliste corriendo?" observaba la calle casi vacía "no quería lastimarte pero no cualquiera es digno de ti Rose" veía con atención una sencilla casa "no has vuelto a tu casa, hace dos horas que salisteis corriendo…pensé que vendrías aquí…pero está apunto de anochecer y aun no has vuelto a casa" suspiro y reviso su comunicador, no tenía mensajes ni llamadas.

N/A: Espero y sea de su agrado, y porfa reviews ^w^


	2. Acepto tu relacion

Acepto tu relación

N/A: Hola que tal, de nuevo aquí, esperando que esta historia quede genial, y que dejen ustedes mil comentarios, así que a seguirle, porque si no como esperar sus respuestas a lo que ustedes opinaron, pero pues bueno, a fin de cuenta son ustedes por los que yo dependo, porque con ustedes me desquito un poco, con eso de la escuela, la vida social y bueno, ya no les hago perder el tiempo mejor, y nos ponemos con la historia.

Shadow regreso a su apartamento, le dejo un mensaje a Amy en la contestadora, para que cuando lo escuchara le respondiera y fuera a hablar con ella, le preocupaba que a esa hora aun no estuviera en casa, él la acompañaba todos los días que volvían de la colina, a las 9 ya se estaban despidiendo, ella arreglaba su casa, cenaba en ocasiones con él, se bañaba y a las 10:40 ya se estaba preparando para dormir, siempre a esa hora, eran 9:13 cuando se fue a su casa.

Toda la noche estuvo levantándose para ver si no le avía respondido al mensaje, toda la noche preocupado, y al amanecer se levantó con la peor facha que podría tener, de mal humor, los nervios de punta y las espinas todas despeinadas y revueltas; se vio al espejo y no noto nada fuera de lugar. Salió corriendo de su casa, veía cada cabello esperando ver un color rosa chicle con una bandita en la cabeza roja, llego a su calle y le sorprendió un poco lo que vio: Sonic le daba un beso en los labios a la rosita para después irse corriendo en dirección contraria, saludándolo antes de marcharse, él no le saludo se quedó algo confundido por no saber cómo reaccionar a tal situación.

Supuso que apenas llegaba porque la vio abrir con las llaves, la puerta solo la cerraba cuando se dormía. Camino hasta donde ella y le toco el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te deje un mensaje en tu contestadora.

-Oh eres tú.

-Oye Rose, no me hables así, sabes que no soporto tu aire de superioridad-Le vio a los ojos como enojada y lastimada-lo siento, me pase pero es que en serio, me preocupe cuando no te vi llegar a tu casa, y que no respondieras a mi mensaje, joder, es que ni siquiera dormí bien esperando a que tu respondieses al comunicador.

-Ya cállate.

-…

-Escucha, no pase aquí la noche, eso es todo lo que diré.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Donde jodidos estuviste pues mujer!?

-A gritar a otro lado, no estoy para aguantarte.

-¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿Qué te hice para que te comportes así?

-¿Qué que me hiciste? ¡¿Te parece poco haberme gritado?! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo creyendo que mi mejor amigo se alegraría de mí por salir al fin con el chico de mis sueños! ¡Pero solo recibí gritos! ¡Y lo que más me dolió fue que me gritaras! ¡Y además de las estupideces que me dijiste! ¡Salí corriendo de allí, corriendo y llorando!-su voz quería quebrarse y sus ojos se empezaban a empañar, sus puños temblaban.

-Cálmate bonita…-le abrazo fuerte, ella le pegaba para que la soltara pero no hacía más que agarrarla aún más fuerte y besarle la cabeza, aun que le insultara y apaleara, le gustaba cuando se enojaba-lo siento si fui duro, no me di cuenta que a ti te afectaba, pero es que no me parece que estés con Sonic, si te trato antes mal, porque si tú eres su novia, yo no te puedo defender como antes.

-¡Pero es que se supone que debes apoyarme!, tu que eres mi mejor amigo debes estar feliz por mí, por fin se cumple mi sueño de estar con Sonic.

-Ven mira…vamos por un helado al parque, me gustaría que contaras todo lo que paso después de que saliste corriendo.

-Oh…está bien…solo necesito bañarme ¿no te molesta verdad?

-No, ve yo te espero en la sala, jugare Dante´s Inferno, a ver si por fin destruyo todas las oleadas-guiño.

-Ja me das gracia, la única que puede pasar por todas las 50 soy yo.

-Sí pero necesitas mi ayuda, acuérdate que te pasa si juegas mucho rato.

-Solo cuando voy al baño es que te dejo el mando, sino tomara agua no te necesitaría.

-Ya anda a bañarte, que hueles a humanidad.

-Que cruel eres, voy rápido ¡no espíes!

-¡Tú misma me bailas! ¡No necesito espiar!

-¡Eres un hentay!

-¡Y tu una preciosa niña que pide a gritos que la violen!

-¡Cállate!

-¡También te quiero!

Luego de dos horas (llegaron a la oleada 25), salieron al parque a comprar unos helados de chocolate, se sentaron a comerlos en una banquita por los árboles.

-Te dije que activaras la regeneración, así hubieras pasado a la siguiente holeada intacta, pero ¡no! El señorito las podía de todas contra todas.

-Si lo hacía se acababa la magia y a ver ¿de dónde sacaba para las otras oleadas?

-Nunca aceptas que soy tan buena como tú y se hasta jugar mejor que tú.

-No.

-Bueno como sea, entonces ese logro lo desbloqueare yo.

-El día de mañana los de Xbox Live pondrán un bono de puntos al jugador que logre desbloquearlo, la competencia iniciara a las 1200 horas, mañana es nuestro día…el día que cruzaremos todas las puertas del infierno…y destronaremos al temible señor del noveno circulo-un aura oscura rodeaba a Shadow mientras su voz tétrica relataba todo eso…Amy siempre se preguntaba cómo era que sus humores cambiaban de esa manera…tan sutil que no lo notaba hasta que sentía un escalofrió.

-Mañana…tengo una cita importante…con Sonic…

-…-las pupilas de Shadow disminuyeron…como si hubiese sufrido un disparo en el pecho…se lo tocaba con desespero…para después tirarse al suelo…-no…Amy…no…

-¿Shadow? ¿Estás bien?

-¡No Amy! ¡No!-estaba con una rodilla en el suelo como cuando un hombre pide matrimonio, y sus manos agarraban las de ella-¡Por favor! ¡No me abandones ahora, tan cerca, estamos a un paso de lograrlo, ya hemos practicado, hemos desbloqueado cada reliquia, cada poder mágico, cada movimiento, acuérdate, acuérdate como vibra el mando, como se siente bloquear un ataque, por favor, no! ¡No me abandones cuando nuestro avance fue tan perfecto! ¡Cuando estamos tan cerca de lograrlo! ¡Prometo cambiar! ¡Te are caso cuando digas que use magia! ¡Te are caso pero no me dejes!-casi casi lloraba en sus manos.

-¿?- "_pareciera que estuviese terminando con él o no aceptara ser su esposa"._

-Por favor Amy…se mi compañera en estas oleadas…prometo cuidarte la espalda…respetarte las decisiones que tomes…y sobre todo…estar a tu lado para guiarte con la luz de la cruz que dante carga en el cinturón…

"_Corrección me está pidiendo matrimonio"_

_-_Shadow…eres el mejor guerrero…con el que pude pasar esos círculos…pero no podré estar en esa cruzada…mi destino está lejos…pero te apoyare en todo…lo prometo…esto no cambia las cosas…sé que podrás superar el que no esté contigo…cubriéndote la espalda…sé que conseguirás otra compañía…de manera online…lo lamento…no puedo aceptar estar contigo…en esa cruzada…

-…está bien…entiendo…no puedes ya estar conmigo…esta bien…

-¿Quieres que hablemos acerca de lo que paso luego de ayer?

-No Amy…está bien…acepto tu relación…

-¡Oh Shadow! ¡Gracias!-se lanzó a él para abrazarlo.

-Solo no te alejes Amy…te necesito…

-No lo are.

N/A: O.O que demonios? Eto…am….¿comentarios?


	3. Anuncio formal

Anuncio formal

N/A: hola que tal, aquí de nuevo tratando de publicar antes de que acaben las vacaciones. Disculpen si me baso demasiado en el videojuego, pero tengo una razón que se verá tiempo después, pero si quieren más información, el juego se llama Dante´s inferno. A por cierto, el juego es algo pesado o contiene cosas que podría ofender a algunos.

Shadow POV

Ayer estuve a una oleada de terminar con todas las puertas, pero eso es casi imposible se tiene a un compañero y alguien a quien no conoces no cuenta como uno, pensé que si hacia equipo con alguien más o menos del mismo del mismo nivel que yo sería perfecto, pues tendríamos la misma experiencia y se aria un buen equipo con movimientos que ambos conocemos, pero todo salió mal, mi compañero solo quería hacerlo todo a su manera, creo que acepto hacer equipo solo porque no podría solo con todas las oleadas; mientras él se ocupaba de curarse y gastar magia a lo tonto y cobarde, a mí me atacaban arpías, glotones y niños no bautizados, solo alcance a ver como caía luego de un hachazo de uno de los más grandes demonios que vi en todas las oleadas, me enojo mucho el caer tan cerca de lograrlo y todo por culpa de la falta de trabajo en equipo, en la pantalla marcaba mi poco avance que tuve trabajando en equipo con ese jugador; vi en el reloj que solo faltaban 2 horas y media para que el concurso acabara, busque el teléfono pensando en hablarle a Amy pero mi dedo se detuvo en el botón de llamar, no podía arruinarle su cita por algo como eso, cerré mis ojos con tristeza y deje el teléfono en su lugar.

Antes de volver a iniciar comí algo, fui al baño y me desentumí la mano, decidí que lograría eso aunque tuviera que hacerlo sin compañero de equipo. Me senté y vi que alguien me avía enviado una solicitud para hacer equipo, una chica de la ciudad vecina; si ella salía igual que mi compañero anterior me retrasaría así que revise antes su nivel, era un poco más arriba que el mío, ¿Qué más da? Si no aceptaba ayuda me tardaría el doble y el concurso no tardaba en acabar.

Acepte la solicitud y empezamos a jugar, ella era muy muy genial, encajamos perfectamente, mantenía a raya a los demonios más débiles pero numerosos mientras yo peleaba contra los más pesados y grandes, casi era mejor haciendo equipo conmigo que Amy, y eso que yo ya tenía tiempo haciendo equipo con esa niña rosa.

Aun me da risa aun como me entere que igual le gustaba jugar, estábamos haciéndonos preguntas debajo del árbol en el que siempre nos sentamos y le pregunte si tenía algún vicio, se puso roja roja y gritaba que no le preguntara para después salir corriendo, obviamente la seguí hasta su casa, vi por la ventana como se la pasaba jugando ese juego que tanto adoraba, entre por su ventana con la noche avanzada cuando estaba peleando contra lucifer, y le hable al oído por detrás, tremendo grito que pego, jeje ya decía que ese juego no era para niños.

Estábamos a un minuto de que se acabara el concurso, mientras peleaba contra el mayor de los demonios no vi cuando un minotauro se me acercaba, sentí que todo se avía acabado pero ella…esa chica se metió entre el golpe y yo bloqueando el golpe lo más posible para alejarlo de mi para entre los dos cubrirnos la espalda, ella se des hiso del minotauro y el demonio mayor me lanzo hacia atrás, solo faltaba un golpe, nosotros estábamos en las ultimas pero el igual, 10 segundos en el contador de la pantalla, ella se puso enfrente pero el demonio estaba por dar un golpe crítico, avente mis últimas cruces del padre como la última oportunidad , se vio como se incrustaban en el demonio y este se deshacía en cenizas…

-¡Ganamos!-grite a la Lucia de la pantalla como si esta me escuchara.

-Vaya, fue el mejor trabajo en equipo que pude ver-esa voz la reconocería donde fuera.

-¡Amy! ¡Lo logre Amy!- casi daba saltos en el sillón.

-Es lo que vi- se acercó a mí y me arrebató el control, cosa que me sorprendió, busco el perfil de mi compañera y luego se fue a la bandeja de logros, verifico que nos lo dieran y nunca vi algo más hermoso en esa pantalla.

-Bueno, dejando eso, ¿Cómo te fue en tu…cita?-no era fácil para mi decir eso, pero quería que sintiera mi apoyo.

-Muy bien, hemos decidido que se lo diremos a todos-me sonrió, y a mí no me gusto eso, significaba que todo iba en serio.

-No me gusta nada eso, Amy- me puse a cobrar la recompensa de mi logro-, significa que va en serio, y no creo que Sonic tome algo de manera seria.

-Por supuesto que lo hace.

-Ángel de ojos jema, lo digo en serio, también conozco a Sonic y…

-¡Pero no tanto como yo!-no dije nada, no me gusta que me calle pero bueno- yo soy la que sale con él y mañana sin falta lo anunciaremos.

-Yo te lo advierto-le arroje un control, el que peleáramos no significa que no quisiera que pasáramos un buen rato-no me gusta para nada eso.

-Ya lo sé, pero es mi vida y creí que lo avías entendido- me lanzo un condenado infernal, lo tome como un error.

-Pero yo me preocupo por ti, y más vale que mejor no te cuelgues por él, no me sorprendería que fuera una broma pesada-el siguiente golpe me lo dio en la espalda, es no fue un accidente, fue un ataque.

-Si ese fuese el caso, yo me las ingeniaría y no te pediría apoyo-otro golpe pero más fiero y directo, sonreí en ese instante.

-Ok, pero antes de eso, cuando me enteré te lo restregare en la cara-golpe de martillo- veras lo siega que fuiste-golpe con desliz- querrás que te abrase- le arroje igual un condenado y ya no podía ni levantarse, algo raro en el juego- pero ¿sabes? Aun así sé que me tocaras el corazón…-pare de golpearle.

-¿En serio?- sus ojos se iluminaron pero vi un poco de lagrimitas en sus ojos, nunca le gusto perder una pelea, se parecía mucho a mí y eso siempre me gusto…desde la tonta apuesta con Sonic eso me empujo a besarla.

-Sí…pero tengo que castigarte o no aprenderás nunca la lección- le golpe con la cruz.

-¡Oye perr…!-no la deje acabar, me arroje sobre ella abrazándola y tomando sus labios, toda mi molestia era porque esta niña me gustaba…desde antes de ese beso; quería quitarme de en sima pero yo era muy pesado para ella, se sentía muy bien volver a probarla, tenía labios muy suaves, yo supe que luego de esto ella terminaría con él y…

-¡Quítate!-golpe en el ojo, eso me quedara morado-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

-¡Te beso, eso hago!-seguía encima de ella pero apoyándome en los brazos.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué no respetas mi relación? ¿Qué no te queda claro que soy novia de Sonic?

-¡No! ¡Porque él no te merece! Y yo…yo te deseo-agache la cabeza con tristeza, me sentía triste tonto y apenado.

-Yo te quiero como a un amigo Shadow…-no creía en sus palabras…no luego de ese beso-tu sabes que Sonic me gusta, que me enamore desde que lo vi, es mi sueño hecho realidad.

-Hablas como niñita ingenua. No puedes usar la palabra amor y querer al mismo tiempo, significa que sientes una u otra-entrecerré un poco los ojos al ver los suyos y me le acerque, la sentí nerviosa y agitada, vibrante y embriagadora esencia la que se metía en mi cabeza con solo olerla- yo utilizo la palabra deseo, porque siento muchas cosas en mi-la sostuve firme de la cintura y espalda-al acercarme de esta manera-vi en sus ojos sorpresa y entrega, así que cerré los ojos y me acerque a sus labios…

-No espera-sentí sus dedos en mis labios-¿tu solo me deseas?

-Por supuesto- le afirme con seguridad.

-Sonic me ama, esas son las palabras que él usa, tú en cambio solo…deseas…no puedo estar contigo de esa forma, porque un deseo con el tiempo…se esfuma, tu no muestras sentimientos de amor o cariño…

Me enoje con sus palabras, pero solo le bese la frente, mejillas y mano para quitarme, se fue sin hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta; en la pantalla vi asombrado a mi personaje tirado en el suelo vencido por el de Amy…

Esa noche pase por las 50 puertas yo solo, guiado por los sentimientos de ira y odio hacia mí, por no poder expresar mis sentimientos, quizás…era un defecto de mi creación, quizás no se me dio la capacidad de expresarme de esa manera, sí, eso debía de ser.

N/A: el cap más largo que eh escrito o.o, déjenme sus comentarios o no le sigo.


	4. Accidente

Accidente

N/A: es muy desmotivador echarle empeño a un fic y que solo obtengas dos míseros comentarios por capitulo, para mí no vale eso, sé que dirán "oye me da flojera, no jodas con eso, solo has la mendiga historia, tu problema si no la continuas" pues yo les digo, si quieren que la continúe dejen los mendigos comentarios, no es mucho lo que pido.

Al día siguiente amaneció en el mueble de su casa, paso casi toda la noche jugando, no solo Dante sino cualquier juego que tuviera sobre matanza, al verse en el espejo vio que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y su ojo izquierdo morado por el golpe que Amy le propino la tarde anterior; no le gusto como quedo pero sonrió al pensar que esa niña tenía espíritu y eso le gustaba, no era como las demás, esta era toda una chica de armas a tomar y eso era lo suyo.

-Esa chica es toda una centella-se puso unas gafas oscuras y se fue a casa de Tails, le avían mandado dos mensajes, uno de Tails quería que le diera el visto bueno a su nuevo invento y el otro era de Amy. Planeaba ayudar al zorrito y luego largarse de allí, no tenía ánimos de escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Hola zorrito genio.

-Shadow es bueno que ya hagas bromas y todo pero ¿Es necesario que me llames así?

-Lo recordare, bueno ¿Qué era lo que querías que viera?

-Mira, sígueme-el pequeño parecía contento y emocionado por lo que avía creado, lo iso bajar a su sotano, una parte de la casa a la que nunca abia ido antes-todo esto inicio leyendo "El extraño caso del Doctor Jackle y Míster Haill(no me acuerdo si asi era)" y me dije, esas cosas no son con pociones burbujeantes, que tontería por eso fallo, y en ese momento se me prendió el foco, y en ese momento corrí a este lugar, me gustó tanto la idea de jugar con las diferentes personalidades que nos forman que no podía solo dejar pasar la idea.

-En resumen: creaste una máquina que saca fuera tu personalidad maligna.

-Algo así, pero cuando estaba a la mitad de terminarla, llegue al final del libro y pensé que crear una máquina de ese tipo podría llegar a ser algo problemático, así que a esas alturas la comencé a modificar para que solo dividiera cosas. Como si te gusta las uvas puede quitar las semillas y así, el único detalle es que las capsulas están muy grandes debido precisamente a que cuando estaba a la mitad ya las había instalado.

-¿Pero no tuvo malos efectos que ya estuviera a la mitad?

-De echo sí, por eso te llame, para que me ayudes, tengo que ¡% #/&(¡ % #$/!#% (¡/ #!"$ /)=?")%(&?°!)% y eso con%%&/)"# para que todo funcione eh ignore la orden con la que fue creada. ¿Entiendes?

-Por supuesto, empecemos.

-Ah no Shadow, oríta no podemos comensar, recuerda que pronto llegaran todos por el anuncio de Amy.

-Ah si…lo avia olvidado.

-Vamos, ya deben estar arriba-el zorrito iba subiendo las escaleras cuando se detuvo- y Shadow.

-Dime.

-No le vayas a decir nada a nadie por favor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque este no es mi primer intento de separar cosas, una vez trate de sacarle a Sonic su lado Dark y todo salio muy mal, la maquina exploto y lastimamos a algunos, desde entonces me proivieron volver a experimentar con este tipo de cosas.-hablo cabisbajo.

-Está bien, no le diré nada a nadie.

-Gracias Shadow-le brindo una sonrisa sincera-y por cierto, no quería preguntar por respeto pero, pues…

-¡Tails! ¿Dónde estás? Ya solo te estamos esperando.

-Oh es Amy, apurémonos ya están todos. ¡Ya vamos Amy! ¡Comienza desde aquí se escucha!

-¡Ok!

A Shadow le hubiera gustado gritarle al pequeño que no dijera que estaba con él, pero solo aguanto el suspiro para seguir de mala gana al zorro. Era muy educado, le agrado que no ubiera mencionado su horrible aspecto.

-Escuchen chicos, les pedí que nos reuniéramos aquí porque…bueno esto que les diré es algo que no creía que me sucedería de manera tan mágica, es tan importante para mí y me hace tan feliz que quiero compartírselos-todos estaban repartidos en la sala, Rouge acomodada en las piernas de un Knuckles algo rojo y muerto de la vergüenza, sudando la gota gorda, Sonic parado alado de ella con su pose de siempre cruzando los brazos y los ojos cerrando mostrando una confiada sonrisa, la pequeña Cream sonriendo en una silla; al llegar Tails se sento alado de Knuckles en el sillón y al entrar Shadow Amy dejo de hablar por un momento al ver con que fachada estaba-eh como les decía, se los quiero compartir porque.

-Aguarda Amy-Rouge se paró de golpe con cara seria y se dirijio a donde la esquina en la que Shadow estaba recargado-¿Por qué traes gafas?

-No es de tu incumbencia, por favor, luego te digo.

-No, dime ahora y quitatelas.

-Rouge, por favor, no agas esto, no quiero hacer una ecena.

-Ya esta echa, no digas nada y quítate eso, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-No…Rouge por favor-se debatían en quitarle las gafas hasta que lo consiguió y vio como estaba.

-Shadow, por dios como fue que te paso eso y no me ¿digas que un accidente por que no te lo creeré.

-Déjame tranquilo, no tengo porque darte razones de nada-le arrebato las gafas.

-Shadow dilo-lo fastidio tanto que no pudo aguantar, era toda una mescla de sentimientos junto con el cansancio, su estomago vacio que le causaba un mal sabor de voca, y aber vajado al sotano de Tails donde algunos olores de aceite le dejaban mareado.

-¡¿Quieres saber porque estoy asi?! ¡Fue por que Rose ayer me golpeo el ojo! ¡Por eso! ¡Y porque no soporto todo esto! ¡Esa chica quiere anunciar su más grande logro! ¡Ser novia de ese héroe azul! Y no la culpo, cualquier chica con cerebro y buen gusto te querria Sonic-Rouge trataba de tranquilisarlo sosteniéndolo del pecho, pero Shadow estaba echo una furia, la sujetaba mientras le gritaba a la pareja-te felicito, te perdono todas las que le hicistes y sin mas se volvió tu novia, espero puedas aprovecharla, y mucho cuidado, no es como cualquiera que te encuentras en una esquina amigo-Amy se le acerco caminando lentamente-y mas te vale que tengas cuidado, las desesperadas y con mal carácter son una fiera en la cam…

-¡Plash!-una mano quedo plasmada en la mejilla del erizo negro…apretó los puños y bajo la mirada, mostraba los dientes expresando su enfado, movio delicado a Rouge y se retiro al sotano, lagrimitas corrian por la cara de Amy y todos los presentes se sentían sumamente incomodos, era raro y daba miedo ver a Shadow perder de esa forma el control y más aun el ver que Amy le abia dejado así un ojo.

-¡Maldita sea!-Shadow golpeaba todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, los muebles, pateaba la pared, las cajas que abian, pedasos de metal todo, volcó un sillón viejo que fue a dar contra la maquina que Tails le abia mostrado, no veía nada, estaba sumamente furioso, al correr a golpear mas aun el mueble tropeso con unas tuercas y fue a parar a uno de los contenedores de la maquina, esta comenso a hacer ruidos y a calentarse, el teclado abia quedado echo añicos por el mueble que lo golpeo, cuando Shadow se paro unos rayos le atravesaron por todos lados, el sentía que algo se desprendia de él, barias partes de su cuerpo o su corazón se alejaban y regresaban con gran rapidez, sentía debilidad y mareo, no pudo aguatar más y se desmayo no sin antes escuchar como alguien gritaba su nombre a lo lejos.

N/A: hola, bueno como dije anterior mente, no actualizare hasta ver que almenos 5 comentarios fueron dejados, solo hasta ese momento escribiré el siguiente capituo, espero ayan disfrutado de este y perdonen las faltas de ostografia.


	5. Al cuidado de los demas

Al cuidado de los demás

N/A: La verdad tengo que cumplir con lo que pedí, yo les pedí al menos 5 comentarios y hay están, ok, ni que decir, solo continuar con la historia.

Cuando Shadow bajo todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio, un poco avergonzados por la escena de ase un momento, todos guardaban silencio escuchando los pequeños sollozos que Amy trataba de esconder acompañados de los gritos y ruidos que Shadow provocaba en un arranque de ira, al final se escuchó un golpe mucho más grande que preocupo a todos en la sala, Amy que estaba más cerca corrió escaleras abajo seguido de Tails que rezaba porque no hubiese pasado lo que creía.

-¡Shadow!-Amy lo encontró en una especie de capsula, pero lo que más le preocupo es que estuviera como desmayado y con emanaciones visibles de colores que salían de su cuerpo mientras unos rayos seguían atravesándole, no lo pensó más y corrió a la puerta, no escuchaba a Tails que le gritaba que no lo hiciera, lo único que quería era sacar de hay al erizo.

-¡Amy! No abras la puerta, esa cosa esta encendida-Sonic le gritaba que se apartara pero esta seguía jalando la manija hasta que cansada le golpeo con su martillo y quedo abollada, tiro sin interés a cualquier lado su martillo, al abrir la puerta Shadow callo inerte en sus brazos, y todas esas emanaciones regresaban a él pasando alrededor de Amy, ella veía a varios Shadows pero cada uno diferente al original; no presto atención como pasaban a su lado oliéndola y acariciándola ella solo quería que despertara.

-¡Shadow! ¡Shadow abre los ojos! ¡¿Qué le sucede Tails?!-lo sujetaba cerca de ella, derramando lagrimitas desesperadas, Sonic se le acerco y lo alzo para llevarlo al cuarto donde Tails lo atendería, no le gusto que Amy se expusiera de esa forma, y la manera en que lloraba y estaba desesperada, tampoco creyó correcto eso, casi sintió una punzada de celos.

-No tiene nada, tal parece que solo se desmayó, debería de despertar dentro de poco-todos se quedaron dentro de ese cuarto, pero Shadow no despertaba.

-Tails, ya casi va a anochecer y él no despierta ¿No puedes darle algo para que despierte?-Rouge se encontraba preocupada por su amigo, quería hacer algo para que despertara pero se sentía impotente, solo se sostenía de la mano de Knuckles.

-No puedo Rouge, Shadow no es igual que nosotros y no sé cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo de meterle alguna sustancia, y prefiero no arriesgarme, no está en peligro, sus signos vitales están normales como si solo durmiera, y tampoco está en coma.

-Y cuanto crees que tarde en que despierte.

-No lo sé Rouge, pero de aquí no se puede mover, el problema es que no puedo quedarme todo el día cuidándolo, alguno de ustedes ¿Podría ayudarme?

-Yo Tails, yo me quedare-dijo Amy levantando la mano, por alguna razón se sentía culpable, y además él era su mejor amigo.

-Yo igual guapurro-dijo Rouge con una sonrisa, no quería dejar sin su apoyo a Shadow, además luego de lo que vio se dio cuenta que se habían distanciado mucho últimamente, todo el tiempo se la pasaba con la chica rosa.

-Yo igual cuidare al señor Shadow-Cream era así, no necesitaba ninguna razón para querer ayudar al que estuviera herido, además que le agradaba el señor Shadow, siempre que iba a su casa con Amy le traía alguna golosina o una linda flor.

-Yo te acompañare Amy-Sonic le brindo su típica sonrisa.

-No Sonic, preferiría que no lo hicieras-desde que eran novios…Sonic no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de besarla y aprisionarla, eso no le desagradaba a Amy pero pensaba que a veces su novio se accedía con eso y quería que el ambiente en el que estaba Shadow fuera tranquilo.

-Pero porque-eso no le gustaba, no quería que se la pasara con Shadow, nadie le aseguraba que cuando despertara se comportaría como siempre-y que pasa si despierta violento o extraño por lo que le pasó.

-No creo que eso pase Sonic, ya revise mi máquina y no le veo mucha probabilidad de que se levante cambiado, aunque al mismo tiempo no aseguro mucho, debido a que mi maquina está muy dañada por un golpe y que tampoco estaba terminada…por eso quiero que lo vigilemos, no vaya a tener algún mal efecto eso que le pasó.

-Tails, quiero hablar contigo por un momento, vamos afuera-Sonic no sabía mucho acerca de los artefactos del zorrito pero esa máquina se parecía mucho a la que causo un desastre en el pasado; Knuckles que se encontraba recostado en la pared de atrás los siguió por la puerta.

Rouge veía como Amy estaba alado de Shadow, hablándole de cosas que sencillamente desconocía, supuso que se refería a esas cosas que a Shadow le gustaba jugar a media noche gritando cuando perdía y ganaba, a ella nunca le intereso eso, y cuando le propuso salir en una cita él le expreso que "si yo salgo con alguien en algo como una cita tendrá que ser una chica que me eche las retas en los juegos que me gusten, aparte que me enseñe mil cosas de ella, y pues no me lo tomes a mal pero no creo verte más que como una amiga", hasta ese día Rouge no avía entendido ni una palabra de todo lo que el avía dicho pero luego de ver a esa niña riendo de eso, aparte del ojo morado que le avía dejado supo a que se refería, ella intento que fuesen pareja para darle celos a cierto equidna pero desistió ese día.

-Creo que volveré mañana, no creo que quieras separarte de él por hoy-se dio vuelta y le hizo señas con la mano.

-Rouge…gracias-Amy estaba pensando precisamente en como aria para quedarse esa noche, no estaba lista para apartarse de su lado.

Pasaron 2 días sin que Shadow volviera en sí, las únicas veces que se notaba un cambio era en su cara, o en sus púas que se peinaban y cambiaban de color, a veces se le veía muy enojado y otras con una cara de enamorado, babeando de la boca e incluso con cara de pervertido pero salvaje, porque sus espinas solitas se peinaban y despeinaban, hasta cambiaban de color, rosa y en una ocasión con flamas.

Amy ese día llego a verlo, ya era mucho para que estuviese aun así. Tails se encontraba checándolo, no le avía contado a Sonic todo sobre su máquina, le dijo que solo era para separar cosas de la ficionomia de un objeto, temía que no le permitiera seguir experimentando con nada, resaba porque Shadow no lo delatara.

-Hola Tails, ¿Cómo sigue?

-¡Ah! Amy, me asustaste, sigue igual-Tails era el único que llegaba a notar esos cambios que tenía, porque justo cuando las chicas se iban el abecés le platicaba de cosas y esos cambios se daban, temía por su amigo y esperaba que despertara pronto, la espera era muy tensa-aun no despierta.

-Hay Shadow…por favor despierta pronto…

En ese momento Shadow empezó a hacer ruidos y sus parpados se apretaron un poco…

-Eh… ¿Amy?-su voz era muy baja pero ya estaba despierto al menos, medio abrió los ojos.

N/A: yo me comprometo a subir tan pronto como sea posible siempre y cuando ustedes me dejen varios comentarios.


	6. Dr Jackle y Mis Haell

Dr Jackle y Mis Haell

N/A: Me sorprendieron mucho anoche, estaba en mi cocina cuando revise mis cometarios 21 comentarios, 6 de ellos para el cap 5, y dije tengo que cumplir, sé que eso paso ayer y disculpen por tardarme pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Me atrevo a decir que desde aquí empieza lo interesante.

-Uh-hizo una cara de molestia mientras se apoyaba en los codos para alzarse-¿Qué me paso?-se tocaba su cabeza con dolor tratando de recordar como avía acabado ay.

-Caíste dentro de la máquina Shadow, -recordaba la máquina, Tails le avía pedido que no dijera nada, que al principio era para separar personalidades pero que la avía modificado para separar cosas-pero la dañaste, el teclado estaba destruido por golpearlo con el mueble.

-¡Ah!-grito asustado y enderezándose de golpe.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-el se tocaba frenéticamente todo su cuerpo, cabeza, orejas, espinas, cara, brazos, piernas…trasero y luego grito desesperado levantando la sabana y mirando hay abajo.

-Fiu falsa alarma, si esta todo-se recostó de nuevo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿De qué hablas?-Amy no entendió el comportamiento de su amigo, volteo a ver a Tails con la pregunta escrita en su cara, Tails por su parte choco la mano contra su frente y le susurro en la oreja porque Shadow se avía toqueteado y revisado su anatomía debajo de las sabanas.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres un idiota pervertido!-le cacheteaba y cacheteaba al zarandearlo.

-¡Tenia buena razón para asustarme y revisar! ¡Una muy muy buena!-le daba gracia el comportamiento de la chica y amaba como se ponía colorada.

-¡No me importa!-Shadow la subió a la cama abrazándola y mordiéndola donde pudiera mientras ella le gritaba que la soltara; desde hace tiempo Shadow había abandonado su seriedad para jugar así con Amy y relajarse cuando se sentía en confianza-¡Déjame no me muerdas! ¡Jajaja! ¡No me muerdas hay me da cosquillas!-Tails solo sentía pena ajena y que sobraba en ese lugar, siempre veía a Shadow como alguien serio pero por cosas como estas esa imagen caía en picada.

-Ejem-Sonic estaba en la puerta de brazos cruzados viendo serio la escena, Amy en las piernas de Shadow mientras el mordía su oreja pero viéndolo de forma retadora mientras le abrazaba de la cintura y los hombros- vámonos Amy-ella no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza y se despidió con un beso de Shadow y Tails.

-Shadow.

-Dime Tails-miraba sin emoción la puerta de salida.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tranquilo Tails, no tengo nada, estoy bien-miró su comunicador, vio que había dormido mucho tiempo.

-Aun así Shadow, no sabemos que podría pasarte, tú sabes para que construí la máquina y las modificaciones que le hacían falta.

-Calma zorrito, me siento bien, te hablare si ocurre algo ¿Ok?

-Ok Shadow, pero en serio, llámame por si pasa o sientes cualquier cosa, mientras seguiré viendo la máquina, no estoy seguro de que te llego a hacer.

-Ok hasta luego zorrito-desapareció en un rayo verde para llegar al apartamento de Rouge, estaba solo como siempre, se tiró en el sofá exhausto y dolido del cuerpo y el corazón-maldito erizo azul- mucho enojo lo invadía, igual que tristeza y otro sentimiento que aún no lograba definir bien-me quitaste un buen momento con la Rose, su piel es muy suave y cuando la muerdo…-avía ocaciones en las que sentía claramente como su cuerpo se tensaba, y recordar eso le izo sentir cosquilleos en su entrepierna-joder, porque siempre me pasa esto-se puso a pensar en la tristeza de que Amy estuviera tan lejos de él casi abandonándolo, queria suprimir su exitacion que le provocaba el recordar la cercanía de esa niña, pero al mismo tiempo se llenaba de coraje por él, ese desgraciado siempre le quitaba lo que quería.

Estaba tan concentrado suprimiendo todo que no sintió como cada sentimiento salía de su cuerpo tomando forma corpórea, dos seres aparecieron detrás de él y cuando el ultimo termino de formarse el sintió un inmenso dolor en el corazón como si una parte de él se desprendiera, poco a poco ese dolor se fue esfumando.

-No sé de qué tipo es tu tristeza, pero aun así la comprendo, yo te acompañare al beber cantaremos baladas de abandonados y lloraremos la perdida de nuestros amores.

-¡Eh!-Shadow se asustó de escuchar esa voz tan llena de pesar e igual a la suya, frente a él estaba una copia de él pero con un cambio en su peinado, un flequillo le ocultaba la mitad del rostro, como los mencionados emos se peinaban.

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!-lo señalo con un dedo.

-Soy Shadow Sad…soy tu personalidad de la tristeza, trataste de suprimirme con coraje y este fue remplazado por lujuria y asi nos pusiste a los tres en contra, yo y Shadow the werehog lo atacamos al final juntos…y termino quedándose dentro de ti…

-¿Y quién es ese otro Shadow?

-Yo…-un enorme erizo lobo estaba buscando en la computadora algún tipo de…baile para hombres, e intentaba copiar la manera en que se deslizaba por el tubo mientras una canción sensual se escuchaba-y soy como te dice él tu lado…deseoso…y por lo que veo…mi objetivo está justo aquí-tomo la foto que Shadow tenía en su computadora, una donde él y Amy estaban sentados en la rama de su árbol-esta chica es preciosa…-olisqueo la foto un poco-y además virgen…tu y yo queremos ser los primeros en poseer esa delicada flor…

Ese enorme erizo frente a el era…no sabia describirlo su pelaje era alborotado y olia a vil sexo rudo…sus garras enormes y los brazos igual…y de su boca, salía saliva que al mismo tiempo hacia querer probar esa voca con afilados colmillos, y su hablar era seductor, no avia muchas formas de resistirse a esa bestia.

-Yo jamas le aria eso a Amy.

-No, porque presisamente me reprimes…soy de tus sentimientos uno de los más desarrollados y fuertes…porque me llamastes tanto que…fui creciendo y creciendo. Admitelo…tus bajos instintos despiertan cuando estas tan cerca de ella y quieres que lo que tienen llegue a otros extremos.

-No lo admitiré porque no hay nada que admitir.

-Muy bien entonces ire a buscar a esa delicada flor…!y hacer lo que tu no te atreves¡

-¡No!-la criatura se detubo justo en la ventana-es verdad, siento una inmensa atracción asia Amy…-bajo la mirada derrotado y avergonzado.

-Eso es suficiente…-y empeso a correr hacia él, Shadow creyo que lo golpearía pero en lugar de eso esa criatura entro a su cuerpo limpiamente…se sintió bien…se sintió liberado…pero la felicidad paso muy rápido, se dio cuenta de todo el problema que tenia entre manos.

N/A: que les parecio? Muy corto? Muy seco? Como ven yo cumplo me la pase todo el dia escribiendo debido a los cinco comentarios que me dejaron, pero recuerden que desde ahora deben dejar una mayor cantidad para que yo siga subiendo, bueno hasta la próxima.


	7. La vida continua parte 1

La vida continua Parte 1

N/A: Lamento no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo, la verdad que no tengo razones suficientes para que ustedes me disculpen, por lo tanto solo puedo continuar escribiendo y esperar a que ustedes no me hayan abandonado del todo, si ven muchas faltas de ortografía es porque trato de apurarme a escribir y es tardado checar las faltas, bueno sin más por decir nos vamos directo con la historia.

Después del incidente con su Personalidad pervertida, porque no podía llamarle de otra manera, trato de serenarse, todo era muy sencillo, iría con el zorrito mañana temprano para que se encargará de poner todo en su lugar de nuevo, para que ese lado no volviera a salir y desapareciera el tipo que estaba con cara tristona alado suyo.

-¿Por casualidad tienes rosas en algún lado?

-¿Para que demonios quieres rosas?

-Las necesito, con su belleza puedo distinguir y fantasear con una hermosa mujer que nos ame.

-Y ¿para qué arias eso?

-Porque falleceré si no encuentro amor o emoción en esta vida.

-En serio no puedo creer que tú existas dentro de mí. Cuando me safe de ti y de los demás en serio debó conseguirme un pasatiempo.

-Soy tu lado más desarrollado, porque me sacas todas las noches sin falta, excepto cuando juegas ese extraordinario videojuego, llamado dantes.

-Si es genial, mira está dentro de esa puerta, si gustas puedes sacarlo y jugamos un momento-lo fue guiando hasta el armario para abrirlo y empujarlo con una patada dentro del pequeño cuarto-bueno, ya tengo controlado a este, solo necesito que se quede aquí hasta mañana. Supongo que no causara problemas-no se escuchaba ruido alguno de hay dentro-bien el dijo que no aparecia las noches en las que jugaba Xbox, si me pongo a jugar creo que puedo mantenerme distraído.

En el juego de Dante hay un circulo dedicado a los Lujuriosos, ese circulo siempre lo abia cruzado con Amy, porque se distraía muy fácilmente con todo lo que hay abia.

-Es mi imaginación o hace calor aquí-digamos que Shadow tenía un lado oscuro dentro de él, un lado que disimulaba estando con otras personas pero el solo, pues se le votaba lo sucio y sádico sexual, mientras cruzaba y cruzaba las piernas mientras veía como la guadaña cortaba a las guerreras lujuriosas no se percató de que de nuevo su lado Werehog salía por detrás de su espalda, tan embobado y con saliva en la boca como demonios iba a notar algo que no fuera la imagen de Cleopatra escalando la torre carnal, el enorme erizo lobo no se distraía con cosas de videojuegos, no este tenía en mente una presa más realista y palpable, así que salió por la ventana dando un gran salto.

-¿Qué pasa Shadow? ¿Por qué dejaste tu fiereza al pelear con esas del círculo Lujurioso?

-La verdad no sé, estas dejaron de exi…jirme mucha pelea.

-Quizás no te conozca de frente, y solo pueda saber cómo es tu voz, pero se distinguir cuando juegas entregado, con coraje e incluso cuando juegas de manera excitada.

-¿A si? ¿Y porque piensas que juego de esa última forma?

-El dia que me pediste hacer equipo en las oleadas nos hicimos un duo dinamico, y observaba atentamente como peleabas.

-Pero de eso ya tiene una semana.

-Pues en esa semana note que cuando jugábamos en un momento difícil utilizabas todos los combos, cuando juegas furioso utilizas mucho el martillo y te oigo gritar.

-Jeje sabia que no era buena idea comunicarnos con los auriculares.

-Y cuando pasamos por este circulo siempre te tardas tu tiempo en atacar aquí y te quedas a hacer el mismo combo una y otra vez, ese en la que las cosas esas sacan como no se que de sus partes.

-¡Oye!-Shadow estaba muy sonrojado.

-Descuida, no es de mi incumbencia tus fantasías sexuales reprimidas, pero por favor, juega bien.

-No tengo fantasías sexuales reprimidas.

-Shadow no inventes, ¿encontrarte a estas horas de la noche jugando una y otra vez en el mismo círculo?

-María, no reprimo nada al estar en este círculo, de hacerlo te aseguro que gemiría y diría cosas y eso te espantaría seguro.

-Habría que ver…tu sabes cuales son mis sentimientos desde que te encontré.

-Jajaja nos vemos María, ya sabes que me retiro cuando empiezas a coquetearme.

-Si, ya se, no estas interesado en una relación seria, y menos con una chica que juegue Dante con tanta desenvoltura como yo.

-Amo tu desenvoltura. Pero antes que esta platica llegue a mayores yo me retiro, que descanses angel.

-Que descanses Sombra.

Apago el Xbox y se fue directo a su habitación; desde el día que había pedido la ayuda de esa gamer su relación no solo se quedó en una pelea y repartición del premio, empezaron a platicar y a frecuentar su compañía en otros juegos, suena raro pero así fue como se conocieron más profundamente, hasta se dijeron su verdadero nombre como muestra de confianza.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, por poco olvidaba que tenía a su otro yo dentro del armario de escobas, al abrir lo vio sentado dedicándole poemas a una bellisia rosa de puntas negras. Una pequeña gotita le caia de la sien.

-¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa rosa?

-Mi amor y tristesa se hacen palpables como en cualquier cuento vacio al que le dan un final feliz.

-¡Eso no responde de donde la sacaste! Escucha voy a salir, ¿crees que puedes quedarte sentado aquí dentro?

-Por supuesto, mientras conserve a mi hermosa Roce todo puedo soportarlo.

-Ah ok perfecto…-hasta que le callo el 20-¿Cómo que tu hermosa Rose?

-Mi más profunda tristeza es no poder estar alado de esa delicada criatura. Tan suave y fina como una rosa.

-¿Estamos hablando de Amy?-en su mente solo aparecía la chica que jugaba videojuegos y lo hacía papilla con su martillo.-porque esa chica es todo menos delicada.

Empezó a sentir muy tenso el aire, y un aura oscura rodeaba a su contraparte.

-Escucha, a mi puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero a la hermosa Rosa, ¡no la puedes insultar delante de mí!-y se aventó contra Shadow, rodaron por el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, la contraparte le propino una patada a Shadow que se golpeó contra un estante lleno de libros que cayeron encima de él mientras el otro escapaba por la puerta.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué acaso no puede empeorar todo? – salio corriendo detrás de su contraparte y a medio camino vio que le estaban llamando al comunicador-¡¿Qué?!

-Shadow ven pronto a mi casa, anoche atacaron a Rouge.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién?

-No lo sé, ella solo describió a un erizo enorme y peludo que andaba acosándola en el club donde ella estaba.

-¿Erizo enorme? ¿Acosandola? Eso le pasa siempre Tails, esa no es emergencia.

-Shadow, el problema es que por lo que describe Rouge este erizo no se detuvo hasta verla con ropas rasgadas, dice ella que quedo como las tipas de un videojuego que juegas.

-¿A qué te refieres con las tipas de un videojuego?

-Solo ven a buscarla por favor, esta inconsolable.

-Ok Tails, enseguida llego.

"Acosaron a Rouge y casi la violan…un erizo enorme y peludo…espero y no sea quien creo que es, tengo que ver a Rouge, si se parecen a las ricas del segundo circulo entonces mis sospechas son siertas" - ¡Chaos Control!-pero solo se escucho un pequeño sonido eléctrico-¿Qué pasa? O demonios no ahora, como puede estar tan baja mi energía-salio corriendo a casa de Tails, si no podía desaparecer tenia que apresurarse, no vaya a ser que ocurrieran más cosas extrañas…"demonios y que are con ese desgraciado emo, no se ni a donde se fue".

DING DONG DING DONG

-¡Ya voy! ¿Eh? Pero yo escuche que alguien tocaba el timbre ¿eh? –abia un enorme ramo de rosas rojas con petalos de puntas negras-oh que hermoso detalle.

"Para mi hermosa Rosa, porque tu delicado amor hace que mi corazón muerto de tristes abombe sangre en mi cuerpo muerto y me sienta vivo" firma S.T.A

N/A: la verdad espero y sea de su agrado, trate de que fuera largo pero me toma lo suyo regresar a la practica, intentare no tardar pero de que se termina este fic juro que lo termino. Dejen sus comentarios de que pude averle aumentado y eso porfas, debido a que vi nuevos comentarios es que me anime a seguirle a esta historia medio muerta.


	8. La vida continua parte 2

La vida continua Parte 2

N/A: sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y me disculpo, pero pues abecés la inspiración no llega y eso, pero pues otra cosa igual que casi no tuvo comentarios el capítulo anterior, por eso más que nada porque mi objetivo es que cada capítulo llegue al menos a los 5 reviews. Pero basta de charla, vamos a la historia, espero disfruten. Gracias por sus comentarios Naem, Guest, cArDoNaNaVaS y Chibibra-saiyajin-evans, fueron muy apreciados.

Shadow corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se sentía desconcertado por no poder usar su Control de Caos, trato de pensar en que pudo haber gastado tanta energía para que no pudiera hacer un recorrido tan simple de su casa a la de Tails, la pelea que tuvo con su otro yo no podía haberlo dejado así de exhausto, pero pensándolo más detenidamente, esa contraparte suya lo avía vencido sin ningún problema, ¿sería que…?

-¡Tengo que llegar pronto!- grito acelerando el paso.

-Rouge por favor, debes de recordar algo, lo que sea-Tails trataba que ella describiera un poco más a su atacante, pero al parecer ella estaba muy asustada para prestarle atención.

-Me ataco Tails…se burló por completo de mí, vi sus ojos y solo quería mi cuerpo…-ella lloraba aun, y es que n podía olvidar tan fácilmente lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior cuando salió del bar a las 3 de la madrugada.

_Esa noche avía sido muy agotadora, las ordenes llegaban y llegaban, sin contar con los tipos problemáticos de todas las noches, un pleito por una novia, por ver feo a otro, siempre tenía que mandar a algún guarura para que los echaran de su bar._

_Salió por la puerta trasera que daba a un callejón, tenía tiempo que ya no se asustada de pasar por allí, cualquiera en los alrededores sabía que no debía meterse con la dueña de Murciélago nocturno o la pagaría caro…podría decirse que Rouge era muy respetada en los barrios de mala muerte por sus múltiples amigos._

_Caminaba tranquila pensando en un delicioso baño de espuma que mantenía oculto de Shadow dentro de su cuarto, estaría unos minutos hasta que se alejaran todas las tenciones de su cuerpo y dormiría hasta las 9 para ir y atender algunos asuntos pendientes; en eso iba pensando cuando escucho el sonido de unas pisadas que se acercaban rápidamente, se dio la vuelta para espantar al tonto que trataba de hacerle algo, pero cuando vio al callejón no avía nadie en el callejón, torció la boca jurándose que avía escuchado muy claro esos pasos, prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y siguió su camino para salir de ese callejón, cuando escucho nuevamente las mismas pisadas siguiéndola, vio sobre su hombro pero no pudo distinguir a nadie, el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de su persona, lo único que quería era salir de allí y correr a su apartamento para cerrar con llave._

_-¡¿Quién está allí?!-se giró de golpe para tratar de ver quien le seguía, al no ver de nuevo a nadie bufo molesta pensando que era solo su imaginación, pero al darse vuelta para seguir caminando se chocó de narices con un erizo enorme y peludo._

_-Hola bonita…linda noche ¿verdad?...sin luna…-era un erizo negro muy enorme y peludo, con franjas rojas en brazos, piernas y en sus alargadas púas que terminaban en blanco, al igual que alrededor de sus manos y una mata enorme en su pecho, mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado dejando ver unos enormes colmillos negros que le daban un toque fiero, sus ojos eran rojos y Rouge casi podía jurar que avía un fuego siniestro en ellos, un fuego que no prometía nada bueno._

_-¿Qui-quien eres tú?-el erizo no respondió nada solo se le fue acercando mientras ella trataba de alejarse con pasos cortos hasta que sintió la fría pared con su espalda, estaba acorralada por ese personaje._

_-¿Yo? Pues por ahora solo seré…-dio un gruñido bajo y un suspiro que dio en la cara de Rouge, podía oler en su aliento algo muy muy dulzón y embriagante, pero le desagradaba y asía que sintiera ganas de taparse la nariz asqueada-esta noche solo seré…tu completo dueño…-hablo contra su cuello, lamiéndole su hombro que erizó su piel desde los pies hasta la cabeza, no le agradaba estar en una situación como esa._

_Golpeo al erizo en la entrepierna y trato de correr pero él la agarro de un brazo impidiendo que se escapara, pero rasgando un poco su manga con sus largas garras, ella dio un gritito algo apagado pero él la escucho perfectamente._

_-shuuu…por favor no grites…-su voz se izó suave, acariciando su espalda mientras la abrazaba-no quiero asustar a una joya tan bonita como lo eres tú…-ella se sentía más tranquila…por alguna razón ese abrazo se le hacía familiar, y bajo ese hedor a sexo y sudor podía percibir una esencia que juraba haber percibido en algún lado pero en ese instante no lo recordaba._

_El enorme erizo se sentó en el suelo aun con ella en brazos…pero el perfume de ella hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran y recordara que era lo que buscaba por lo que avía rastreada a esta murciélago, dio dos zarpadas que provocaron que su ropa se rasgara de manera que ella quedara muy provocativa; grito de la vergüenza y se trató de cubrir un poco su piel expuesta, vio esos ojos tan endemoniadamente salvajes y como él le gritaba cosas indecentes y muy vergonzosas, no aguanto más y cayó al suelo desmayada. No era tan fuerte para mantener la conciencia mientras ese monstruo la mordía y lamia con tanta lasividad cada parte de su cuerpo._

_A la mañana siguiente despertó dentro de su bar, con toda su ropa muy muy rasgada, marcas en su cuello y hombros, cuando se paró del mueble en que estaba vio como un pedazo de papel callo de la sabana que la tapaba._

_**Un gusto haber disfrutado de tu dulce compañía anoche señorita, pero lamentablemente nuestra hora de juegos se nos acabó, espero poder verte de nuevo chila linda, aunque a la otra por favor no te desmayes, fue muy aburrido irme y no tener a una linda chica que me acompañase una velada.**_

_De noche tuyo Shadow Werehog._

-Shadow…

-¿Dijiste algo Rouge?-Tails y Knuckles la cuidaban tratando de averiguar quién era esa persona-Knuckles ven, trata de calmarla, iré a preparar un poco de café-suspiro viendo el reloj "y Shadow que aún no llega".

-Venga Rouge, tranquila, ese tipo no te ara nada de nuevo, te lo prometo-le puso su mano amistosamente tratando de calmarla.

-Se nota que no sabes ni como apoyarla guardián.

-Esperaba que no llegaras. Ella está bien, no necesitábamos que vinieras, yo y Tails la estamos cuidando bien.

-¿Dónde están Amy y el idiota azul?

-Ella y Sonic están en una supuesta cita, trate de llamarles pero ninguno de los dos responde al móvil.

-Entiendo. –se acercó a Rouge para sentarse alado de ella-hola, me contaron lo que paso, descuida, de ahora en adelante iré todos los días a buscarte-ella no le decía nada, se la pasaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido y que pudo haberle hecho ese animal-no me gusta verte así-la abrazo contra su pecho para que se acomodara mejor.

El equidna al ver como ella se relajaba se fue apretando los puños, ¿Quién se creía ese para venir y tratar a Rouge con tanta familiaridad? Mientras en el mueble ella se sentía apoyada por Shadow, se sentía cómoda y protegida, no sabía cómo se volvieron tan cercanos pero le hacía feliz que así fuese, recostó un poco más su cara en su pecho para tratar de dormir, pero un aroma entro por su nariz…y la izó recordar la noche anterior, cosa que la asusto y se apartó rápidamente.

-¡Eras tú!

N/A: hasta aquí la historia, espero les aya agradado y me dejen un review ^w^


	9. La vida continua parte 3

La vida continua Parte 3

N/A: tratare de continuar y terminar esta historia antes de que se termine el mes, la verdad quiero hacer otros fic, pero no puedo dejar mi promesa incumplida, porque yo dije que cada historia la terminaría a como diese lugar. Bueno espero dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no, no duden en pedir algo o querer preguntar o dar una observación, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!-llegaron corriendo Tails y Knuckles, en el suelo estaba Rouge gritando y Shadow tratando de que parara, que no entendía que era lo que le pasaba.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú eras ese erizo del callejón!-le gritaba llorando y tratando de golpearlo, Shadow la tenía sujeta de los hombros para que no se hiciera daño. No comprendía por que avía gritado de un momento a otro cuando la abrazaba. Rouge le dio un puñetazo en la cara en un descuido para salir corriendo a los brazos de Knuckles-Ese aroma… ¡Era el mismo de ese maldito erizo en el callejón! ¡Tú eras ese erizo! ¡No tengo duda de ello!

-Rouge cálmate, lo que dices suena muy irreal, quizás es solo que usaron la misma loción- dijo Tails para que esta entrara en razón.

-¡No! ¡Shadow no usa nada de esas cosas! ¡Fue él! ¡Él me acorralo en el callejón y me desgarro la ropa! Eh visto sus juegos y como el maldito se excita viendo a las tipas de sus juegos- se tiró a llorar nuevamente en brazos del guardián.

-Rouge, oye lo que dices, me conoces y sabes que jamás te aria algo como eso-trataba de acercarse pero el guardián se lo impedía, cuando todo acabara le golpearía hasta hartarse, no estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana-no te eh faltado jamás al respeto y sabes que jamás eh sentido interés ni en ti ni en nadie ¡Así que déjate de estupideces y dime quien te hizo eso!- pas, el maldito guardián le lanzo un golpe en la cara, aun a pesar de su debilidad iba a hacer añicos al imbécil que se atrevió a golpearle, estaba furioso y listo para dar el próximo golpe cuando recordó que en la habitación estaban Rouge y el zorrito, si peleaba en ese lugar podrían salir heridos, debía tragarse ese coraje, ya después arreglaría cuentas con ese bueno para nada.

Se congelo en su lugar al sentir como una parte de él se desprendía. Sintió un mal presentimiento y vio a su espalda…no podía ser…otra vez no.

Un erizo negro con púas que terminaban en llamas y con tonos rojos estaba arrodillado atrás de él, podía percibir mucho odio y poder proveniente de ese erizo.

-Oye…escoria…no puedo creer que yo sea parte de ti porque eres…-en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ese desgraciado le propino un golpe en el estómago a Knuckles con la rodilla para que callera al suelo tosiendo sangre, y en el instante siguiente ya tenía su mano cerrada contra su cuello- ¡estúpidamente débil! – lo aventó contra la pared y haciendo una bola de fuego y electricidad en la mano apuntando a Knuckles-¡Devastación de Caos!-y arrojo esa esfera que se incrementó para estrellarse de lleno en el cuerpo de equidna-Jajajajaja solo era un simpe gusano…pero tú…-se acercó a Shadow que trataba de pararse del suelo-eres escoria…que no merece ni compartir un lazo conmigo…je-lo sujeto contra la pared agarrándolo del cuello y puso su otra mano sobre su pecho-más vale que seas más fuerte la próxima vez escoria, o no vendré en tu ayuda-y desapareció como si fuese absorbido por el pecho de Shadow.

-¡Shadow! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Quién era ese?-Tails estaba arrodillado junto a él, Rouge ya se avía calmado lo suficiente para tratar de ayudar a Knuckles a incorporarse. Shadow no podía creer lo que avía pasado, esa parte de él…había atacado sin pensar al guardián y lo había dejado de rodillas, para después regresar dentro de su cuerpo, vio como trataba de incorporarse para caer nuevamente al suelo sujetándose el estómago, fue un golpe brutal y salvaje, Rouge lo miraba reprobatoriamente, decepcionada y asustada, tal parece que esa noche no podría dormir en su apartamento.

Se paró sin responder a las preguntas de chico para dirigirse a la puerta, vio a Rouge y se disculpó con la mirada al igual que con el zorrito, ya eran muchos estragos los que había causado y no quería provocar más problemas a nadie, era mejor irse y sacar sus pocas cosas del departamento antes de que Rouge volviera a casa.

Amy se alistaba para la cita que tendría con Sonic en el parque, le había dejado a Shadow un mensaje para que no fuera hoy a la colina como acostumbraban, pensaba que desde hace mucho tiempo que no se veían, se dijo a si misma que en cuanto terminara la cita lo iría a ver a su apartamento que compartía con Rouge, una visita no le aria daño y no creía que eso provocara problemas con Sonic, se avían peleado después de que la vio jugando con él en el hospital el día que despertó, y pensó que quizás no debía de darse tanta confianza entre ella y el erizo de vetas negras, pero se sentía tan cómoda con él que hasta olvidaba que como novia tenía que darse a respetar a otros chicos.

Se encontró con el chico azul en el parque donde ella y Shadow siempre compraban helado, el plan era pasear un rato por el parque y comer pizza en la noche.

-¡Hola Sonic!-esta chica era un remolino, siempre llena de energía.

-Amy, no tienes que gritar ¿ok?-a él no le agradaba mucho que fuera un remolino, pero bueno era su novia que se le iba a hacer-¿escuchaste lo que paso con Rouge?

-No, ¿Qué paso?

-Tal parece que le ataco alguien saliendo del club; Amy, no quiero que salgas en cuanto te deje en tu casa ¿ok? No vaya a ser que estén en busca de nosotros y si un simple erizo pudo con Rouge es porque debe de ser muy peligroso.

-No te preocupes Sonic, sé cuidarme bien.

-No Amy, lo digo en serio, no quiero que salgas de casa en la noche a no ser que vayas conmigo ¿entendido?

-o Shadow.

-Ni en broma, no quiero que salgas tanto con él, no después del incidente con la máquina de Tails…

-¿Qué hace esa máquina Sonic?

-¿eh? Oh nada Amy, no tiene ninguna importancia descuida- le sonrío de manera tranquila para que dejaran el tema- vamos te invito un helado de pistache.

-Sonic preferiría de chocolate si no te molesta.

-¿de chocolate? Bueno vale si eso desea mi preciosa chica eso tendrá.

Shadow caminaba cabizbajo al apartamento de Rouge, no era correcto estar allí, ella quizás se sintiera asustada con su presencia luego de lo que su otro yo le había echo, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que esa parte suya era la que le había causado eso…debía resolver esto y pronto, no podía permitir que esa parte suya le hiciera eso a nadie más.

Alzo la cabeza para ver qué calle tomar cuando vio a lo lejos a una cierta pareja que conocía muy muy bien, era su ángel con ojos de esmeralda y el idiota azul; caminaban tomados de la mano compartiendo un helado de chocolate, veía como Amy manchaba a Sonic con chocolate en la mejilla y después lo limpiaba con un beso.

Quería ir y golpear al imbécil azul, no soportaba que disfrutara de la compañía de Amy.

-Grrrrrr iré y golpeare a ese tipo que esta con la linda princesa Ames.

-¿¡que!?- alado suyo otra copia pero completamente erizada, todas sus púas salían de su cuerpo, incluso se pinchó con unas pequeñas agujas que toco por accidente. Sin poder detenerlo este salto gritando que se alejara de Amy…pero recibió la paliza de su vida, Sonic lo pateo y este salió volando y cayendo dentro de Shadow. Vio sorprendido al azul, no sabía que podía enfrentarse a una emoción suya tan rabiosa y solo quitarse la tierra de encima.

Dio un suspiro, no tenía caso entretenerse más tiempo hay, era mejor irse, sacar sus cosas y encontrar donde quedarse.

N/A: quisas se pregunten(o quisa no) porque vencieron tan fácil a una personalidad suya, bueno eso lo explicaran después, mientras dejen sus rewiens, leer que les gusta es muy inspirador para cualquier escritor de fic, bueno espero sus comentarios hasta la otra ^w^


	10. La vida continua Ultima parte

La vida continua Ultima parte

N/A: hola de nuevo, iré a un ritmo un poco más rápido al actualizar, debido a que quiero hacer espacio para otras ideas. Agradezco a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, y pues este cap será algo más largo quizás que los otros que han leído antes, así que espero y les guste.

-Oye Sonic ¿de casualidad me dejaste unas rozas de pétalos negros en la punta esta mañana?-caminaban tranquilos por el parque buscando una banca a la sombra, aún no eran ni las 3 de la tarde pero el sol ya les empezaba a acalorar.

-¿Um? ¿Qué rozas?

-Unas que me dejaron en la puerta esta mañana, no eran tuyas entonces.

-Claro que no, yo no tengo tan tétrico gusto.

-Pues era algo tétrico mucho, pero al mismo tiempo muy muy lindo-dijo con voz risueña y juntando las manos como si hablara de su príncipe azul, que por si no lo notaba estaba justo alado con una mala cara.

-No sé cómo pueden gustarte esas cosas, las flores que yo te doy son más bonitas que esas que describiste.

-Porque quien me las haya dado, es alguien que se empeñó mucho en ellas, son flores muy especiales, además de lindas y con un toque de misterio y melancolía al mismo tiempo, me encantaron.

-Son muy feas y ya, punto.

-No quiero.

-Amy, ya estas grande, deja de actuar así, seguro fue alguien que te quiso jugar una broma.

"Hay esta ella otra vez, acompañada de ese tipo azul, no puedo acercarme cuando este él, pero…quizás si le dejo muestras de mis sentimientos por ella…quizás…me ame…"

Un erizo con peinado emo y cara tristona observaba a la pareja que se dirigía a un banco a la sombra, había seguido a Amy desde que salió de casa, su corazón detenido y con una carita triste avía latido dos veces cuando vio su sonrisa al recoger su humilde obsequio.

"Pero seguramente no querrá estar conmigo…un alma tan decaída como la mía no merece tener una damisela tan fina y hermosa" observaba como Amy se manchaba de chocolate toda la cara dando un suspiro "quizás con una sonrisa dirigida a mi…pueda yo mostrar una sonrisa al menos…"

Cuando llegaron a la sombra encontraron sobre la banca una solitaria roza a la que alguien con pulcra letra le ato una pequeña frase "Tu sonrisa son dos latidos de mi corazón que ya no late si tú no sonríes"

De: S.T.A

Para: Amy Rose…mi preciosa Rose

-Amy ¿Quién te está dejando estas cosas? ¿De quién son esas iniciales? ¿Me estás viendo la cara o qué?

-Te juro que no lo sé Sonic, no conozco a nadie con esas iniciales y tampoco creas que yo planee nada.

-¿Estas con alguien más?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Entonces ¿por qué de estas cosas?

-No lo sé Sonic, te juro que no tengo idea.

-Vale vale, mira vámonos de aquí, mira ese puesto, parece interesante, ven vamos a ver.

-Oye pero quería sentarme un momento.

El puesto vendía todo tipo de baratijas, tazas anillos, ventiladores, collares, rompecabezas, etc. Nunca avía más de dos cosas de algún objeto, el vendedor era un anciano gato de rostro amable y barbudo, que alargo la mano sobre un collar negro con un dije de roza que le ofreció a Amy sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué? ¿Para mí?-el anciano asintió-no no, no podría aceptarlo sin pagar-dijo alargándole el dinero pero el anciano negó con su mano.

-Es muy bonito-dijo su novio, así que lo tomo y se lo puso, el anciano agarro un espejo para que se viera en el-te queda bien.

El anciano agarro un papel con la misma caligrafía de la nota anterior y se lo paso a ella "La flor más hermosa es la que florece en la adversidad y yo solo moriré el día que me mires"

-Otra nota ¿Amy? ¿Segura que no estás jugando conmigo?

-Sonic creme cuando diga que no ando con nadie más.

-Vámonos lo dejaremos seños, muchas gracias.

El pobre anciano solo miro el bonito collar y lo guardo en una caja junto con la nota para dársela a un erizo melancólico bajo el mostrador con una flor en la mano, con el típico me quiere, no me quiere.

-Son dos veces, dile al tipo que si lo llego a ver le romperé la cara.

-No tienes que ser tan brusco-se soltó de Sonic que la agarraba fuertemente de un brazo, esas notas junto con los detalles en negro eran muy dulces aun que las notas muy deprimentes, pero se sentía muy alagada con tantos detalles a la vuelta de cada esquina.

-Ultima vez, entendiste, ni una más.

-Eres odioso cuando te lo propones, en las primeras citas eras mucho más amable y caballeroso.

-Sí Amy, pero en las primeras citas no había un inútil a la vuelta de la esquina mandándote notitas deprimentes.

Mientras en un club oscuro donde se escuchaba música de jazz un enorme erizo peludo bebía algo de alcohol (los niños buenos y sin tendencias a personalidades cambiantes no deben hacer lo mismo) mientras esperaba la noche, quería visitar a esa murciélago otra vez para disculparse, no es que tuviera un sentimiento pero se comportó muy indignamente para un seductor como lo era él; se arregló la chaqueta negra que traía y peino su alborotado pelo, ah y sin olvidarse de poner más hielo en la mejilla donde en la noche 8 chicas le habían dado una cachetada o dos.

-Cielos, las chicas de ahora si saben golpear y eso me gusta.

Sonrió y siguió bebiendo esperando a que callera la noche otra vez para salir a encontrarse con la chica de la otra noche.

En el apartamento de Rouge se encontraba cerca del parque donde Shadow avía visto a la parejita, observo un rato el lugar y lo ordeno lo más que pudo, había quedado un poco desarreglado debido a la pelea que tuvo con su otra personalidad. Agarro una mochila donde meter sus pocas cosas que tenía, extrañaría ese lugar, Rouge lo había acogido sin pensarlo pero se la debía, encontraría la forma de arreglar todo y podría volver luego de que todo acabase

Desconecto y guardo su Xbox, todos avían ayudado para comprarle uno, aun recordaba como paso todo

_-¿Cómo que no tienes Xbox? ¿Cómo sabes entonces del juego de Dantes?_

_-Voy a un centro de juegos y trabajo hay un momento para que me permitan jugar gratis, es un trato justo y vale la pena, la verdad no me importa hacer eso-se encogio de hombros restándole importancia, estaba apoyado en el árbol con los ojos cerrados con ella alado observándolo._

_-Escucha, mañana festejaremos que te nos uniste como un integrante más en nuestra familia y…_

_-Amy te lo eh dicho muchas veces, no pienso ir, sabes que odio que me lleves a esas cosas de tus amigos._

_-Solo ve Shadow, por favor._

_-Uff, solo estaré un momento y me largo Rose, solo eso-suspiro frustrado, esa niña, no sabía porque siempre caía en su juego y en sus caprichitos._

_-Te veo mañana entonces en casa de Tails, y te buscare si faltas._

_-¿acaso ya te vas? ¿Por qué tu prisa?_

_-Recordé que debía hacer algo, me voy ¡Nos vemos mañana!_

_La vio alejarse corriendo y se dijo que no debía ser nada importante o del otro mundo, seguro y algún otro vano intento de que el erizo la acepte, últimamente ese tipo la molestaba más de la cuenta, debía hacer algo, esa chica le importaba y hacia feliz, no debía dejar que la lastimase._

"_Debo volver, el sol esta por ocultarse, esa niña no ve la hora o que, vaya"_

_Y se fue confiado a casa, sin la más mínima idea de que al día siguiente ella se aparecería enfrente suyo con un Xbox nuevo, se fue al apartamento de Rouge sin pensar que esa chica correría a casa de todos para que compraran ese regalo, se durmió esa noche sin pensar que a la mañana siguiente su corazón sonreiría y él se quedaría con la boca abierta viendo el regalo y a esa niña una y otra vez._

-Esa niña…que tonta…

Lo guardo con sumo cuidado para llevarlo en los brazos, metió las llaves en la mochila y bajo las escaleras para irse a la calle y pensar en donde pasar la noche.

"_La colina es una buena opción, es tranquila pero, veo que lloverá y si eso pasa se estropearan todas estas cosas, vaya, estoy en un lio, no tengo algún lugar al cual ir, bueno lo resolveré como sea"_

Caminaba a paso lento por las calles sin un lugar fijo en mente al cual ir, pensaba en la pareja que había visto en el parque hace solo unos momentos, perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba hasta que choco con alguien haciéndolo caer.

-Lamento haber chocado contigo no vi por donde iba y… ¿Shadow?

-Oh eres tú.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces por acá? ¿Por qué traes todo eso?

-Me fui del departamento de Rouge. Y tu ¿Qué no estabas en una cita con Sonic?-sentía enojo y lo demostró frunciendo más su seño, cosa que ya no hacía en compañía de Amy.

-Bueno sobre eso…

_Sonic y ella se dirigían a comer algo en un sencillo puesto, ya eran las 3:30 y su estómago pedía a gritos un poco de comida._

_-Mira Amy, hay espagueti como a ti te gusta._

_-Qué suerte, pediré un plato ¿Tú que pedirás Sonic?_

_-Pediré un chillidog, ya sabes- sonrió y puso cara de encanto al pensar en su delicioso manjar._

_-Sonic aquí no venden eso-sonrió un poco apenada por que piense que en un lugar así venderían esas cosas._

_-Je-puso mala cara y se mal sentó en la silla, a veces su forma de ser era chocosa cuando se trataba de sus preferencias o costumbres-pues entonces espera aquí iré por uno a algún puesto cercano._

_-O podrías comer espagueti conmigo._

_-No me apetece el espagueti, no tardare, pide tu plato y no te muevas de aquí no tardare._

_-Ya que me queda-le molestaba que fuera tan chocante en esos aspectos, ni siquiera se dignaba en esperar a que pidiera su platillo._

_-Así está bien, no tardare-y le planto un beso en los labios que la lastimo un poco._

_El restaurante era sencillo, ni mucho ni poco elegante, era más para llegar y tomar café que otra cosa, y se respiraba un lindo ambiente, mesas de madera y de vez en cuando aparecían detalles románticos con las parejas de las mesas continuas._

_-Disculpé señorita pero un chico le envía esto, y una bebida de naranja con dos hielos, dice que es lo que más le gusta._

_-¿Qué?- el mesero le entrego una caja negra con flamas purpurinas, dentro estaba el collar que el viejo en el puesto del parque quería darle, y claro no podía faltar una roza ahora completamente negra y casi marchitándose junto con la famosa cartita lúgubre._

_**Mi corazón se está igual marchitando a la espera de que me regales una sonrisa, no imaginas las noches parecidas a la muerte en las que trato de dormir cayendo en tristeza y desesperación, goteadas de dolor y yo ahogándome en la miseria de querer que estés a mi lado…te amo. Respóndeme bajo el árbol en el que floreció la primera roza te estaré esperando **_

_Y de pronto empezaron a caer rozas negras y rojas sobre ella._

_-El colmo. Dile al tipo ese que te lleve a casa, yo me largo._

_-¡Sonic!-trato de alcanzarlo pero en menos de un parpadeo se había esfumado en una ráfaga de viento. Soltó un suspiro e ignoro la nota donde la citaba bajo el árbol, decidio que mejor debía irse a casa y esperar a que se le bajara el coraje para poder explicarle que ella no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que pasó._

-No separamos por causa del tipo que me atosigaba a donde quiera que íbamos Sonic y yo, él se enojó con lo último que hizo y se fue corriendo. Pero dijiste que te fuiste del apartamento de Rouge, ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes?

-No es importante.

-Bueno y ¿A dónde te diriges? ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

-Aun no lo sé-la vio por un momento, no es que estuviera enojado con ella, pero se sentía un poco distanciado de ella luego de todas las cosas que habían pasado y más por todo lo que escucho, sabía que su personalidad deprimente era la que estaba detrás de todo eso-me voy, nos vemos.

-¡Shadow, espera!-se detuvo un momento y la vio por sobre su hombro-si no tienes aun planeado donde quedarte... ¡Te pido que te quedes conmigo!-cerro los ojos y se sostuvo el pecho mientras gritaba, no entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa en compañía suya, si antes se la pasaban juntos y solos y siempre había estado muy tranquila "quizás es porque nos hemos distanciado un poco, sí, eso debe ser"

-No quiero causarte más problemas con tu novio…-Shadow se sentía muy vacío, antes le causaba dolor en el estómago el solo pensar que Amy pudiera estar con Sonic, pero haber pasado por las peleas y momentos con sus otros yo le enseñaron que estaba muy apegado a ella, no podía arrastras su dolor como su personalidad deprimente que seguramente estaría llorando en un banco del parque en ese momento, no podía dejarse influenciar tan fácilmente por lo que ella le causaba, un simple enojo podría liberar a su personalidad más destructiva o quizás a una aún más peligrosa, un enorme erizo lobo que solo pensaría en saciar su sed por ella.

-No lo aras, por favor acepta, ¿por mí por favor?

-No te cuelgues de mi brazo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Shadow? Actúas muy raro, no te noto ningún sentimiento.

-Quizás es porque no lo hay…está bien iré a tu casa.

-Actúas algo extraño. Ya no fruncías el ceño.

-Pasaron muchas cosas-ya no se sentía cómodo, que ya no sentía esa atracción por ella…" ¿¡De que estoy hablando!?" ahora lo entendía, entendía todo, no era que así es como debía pasar, no, lo que ocurría es que estar con sus sentimientos separados de él, aun si no hubieran salido todos le estaba afectando, porque cada uno ahora tenía una mente pensante e independiente de la suya-Amy, acabó de recordar que tenía algo que hacer, podrías llevar mis cosas a tu casa, te lo agradecería infinitamente.

-¿Eh? Sí Shadow, por supuesto.

-Muchas gracias niña hermosa que necesita que la violen-le brindo una sonrisa antes de plantarle un húmedo beso en toda la mejilla.

Salió corriendo pero sin notar que dejo atrás no solo a una persona como pensaba sino a dos, una con una guitarra española impecable y un ligero mostacho dándole un toque romántico y español.

-Soy Sombra, Sombra el erizo-¡Un Shadow con una camisa española desabrochada dejando ver su abundante pelo blanco en el pecho y con un ligero acento español!

-¿Shadow? ¿No que ya te ibas? Y ¿de dónde sacaste esa guitarra y ese acento?

-La guitarra eshpañola esh el inshtrumento de amor…- la tomo del mentón y le acerco su rostro con una sonrisa muy coqueta-al igual que el ashento eshpañol mi hermosha rosha.

N/A: ¿Qué les parecio? Por favor es importante para mi que me dejen sus rewiens para saber si mi historia es buena o no, Onegai mina.


End file.
